Alive
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: NaruSasu. AU. One-shot. He only joined the band for him. He only came back for him. Too bad he thought that he'd never like him back. Rated for what it implies.


**As always, I own nothing, enjoy :)**

**This story stemmed from a conversation with my mom about a band…**

**Based off the song by Adelitas Way – I love the song and if you listen to it you'll get more from the story, but since it's not public domain I couldn't put it in the story..**

**Alive**

Sasuke had never wanted to join the band; he only did it because of _him. _He realized the stupidity of his actions every time he remembered that the other man wasn't actually in the band. However, he never could resist the look that Naruto gave him every time he asked him to do something. He tried to remain unaffected by it, but usually failed miserably. Luckily he was able to keep his emotions inside, after all Naruto didn't need to know about his feelings.

He watched as the arrogant lead singer, Kiba, flirted with some girls. They were back stage at the small venue they had been playing and after the show Kiba was like a magnet to the women. The women were one of the reasons on a very long list as to why he didn't want to be the lead singer in the band. He had the vocals for it, but he would rather be the guitar player.

It wasn't as if he didn't have girls fawning over him, they just tended to go for the much more accessible brunette lead singer. Sasuke stood up, running a pale hand through his dark hair. He was trying to hide in the background because he knew that women would flock toward him if he made himself noticeable. He scanned the room, looking for a certain blond, but found the other man to be nowhere in sight. He let out a deep breath as he walked toward the back door, needing some fresh air.

Sasuke still had his guitar in hand; he rarely went anywhere without it, and he started to walk toward his car. He continued to frown as he sat on the hood of his car, leaning against the windshield. He leaned his guitar on the side of the car and he started to think about the past year. _'Maybe I just should have stayed away,' _he thought as he looked up at the sky, the bright lights of the city blocking out any view of the stars. Sasuke had left to go to college, putting his and Naruto's friendship on hold for a while, but he came back because he missed the blond. It was at that moment that he'd realized he was in love with Naruto. He felt that it was foolish of him to come back because Naruto would never feel the same, but he just couldn't stay away.

The young man looked around and saw that no one was around him. He was in the parking lot behind the club and people rarely ventured back there unless they were staff. He grabbed his guitar and pulled it onto his lap and he started to play a song that he'd been working on for awhile. It was a song for Naruto and it was one that the blond would never know that he'd written.

Meanwhile, Naruto started to look for the dark haired man inside of the club. "Hey Kiba, have you seen Sasuke anywhere?" he asked. Naruto had always been in love with his best friend and most people thought it was fairly obvious, except for Sasuke. Perhaps it was obvious to everyone else because they had seen how it affected the blond when Sasuke left.

"I think he went outside lover boy," Kiba chuckled. He had one arm around a blonde with big breasts and many others surrounded him.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled. He looked at the girls and suddenly felt bad for Hinata. He knew that he'd be heart broken if he saw Sasuke with all of those girls, he could only imagine what she might be feeling. "Oh, and give Hinata a call. I know you miss her," he told the brunet as he started to walk away.

He walked out of the door that they'd came in, knowing that Sasuke had probably went out to his car. Sasuke loved his car almost as he loved his guitar; it was where he always went when he wanted to be alone. When he found Sasuke he heard him playing before he saw him. Naruto walked up slowly and quietly. He loved watching Sasuke play; it always showed his true emotions.

When he got closer and the words started, he realized that he didn't know the song. _'Is he writing something new?' _he wondered. _'Does he even write their songs?' _he then asked himself, somewhat confused. He had always been told that the other guys in the band wrote the songs, at least the lyrics. _'A love song?' _he then realized, even more confused. After all of those thoughts ran through his head, he finally noticed how much he loved Sasuke's voice. He knew that the other man sang back up, but it was obvious that he didn't need to; he could easily have his own band.

The blond waited for the song to end before letting his presence be known, "Nice song." He could tell that he startled the other man; which was usually a difficult thing to do, one could only really manage it when he was playing music. "I didn't know that you are in love with someone," he swallowed the lump in his throat, disappointed that Sasuke was in love with someone else.

"Who says that I am?" the dark haired man asked as he put his guitar back on the ground. He was sitting up; suddenly worried that Naruto would try to find out who he was in love with. He knew the blond would push until he found out, which is why he tried to make it seem like there wasn't anyone.

"A person doesn't write a song like that if you aren't in love," Naruto answered. "Or at least _you_ don't," he crossed his arms. "But what do I know? You always told me that you don't write at all," he added, taking the fact that he was hurt and making it seem like it was only because Sasuke had lied to him.

"Who says that I wrote it?" Sasuke then asked defensively. "I was just practicing," he added, not wanting the blond to be mad at him.

"Because I'm one of the first people Kiba calls when he has a new song written," he blond answered. "I never really understood why though," he told him, wondering if it had something to do with Sasuke.

The pale man turned away, not wanting to show his emotions. He knew that Kiba called Naruto because he knew about Sasuke's feelings. The brunet was sworn to secrecy, knowing that if he told the blond then he would never get another song written from Sasuke.

"What other songs did you actually write?" Naruto asked, but only received silence in response. "At least tell me who they're about," the blond said, getting angry that Sasuke was keeping secrets. "We're best friends, you can tell me," Naruto said.

"Shut up," Sasuke said as he looked at the blond. "Please, just don't," he begged. It surprised Naruto to hear the other man beg, he never begged. Sasuke saw Naruto about to protest so he said, "Trust me, you don't want to go there."

"I'm not going to judge you based on what girl you like," the blond told him. "Does she at least like you back?" he asked. He thought that maybe Sasuke was embarrassed because he got rejected.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "It's not a girl." He turned away again, not wanting to see Naruto's reaction. The blond was silent, making Sasuke think that he had made a mistake. He slid off of the hood of his car and grabbed his guitar, quickly putting it in the case inside his trunk.

The slamming of the trunk seemed to pull Naruto out of his daze, "You're gay." Sasuke leaned against his car, not wanting to answer. "That's why you didn't want to tell me?" he asked, surprised to think that Sasuke would be ashamed of his sexuality. He knew that Sasuke usually didn't care about what people thought about him, he wondered why his sexuality would be any different. "You really think that I'd care if you were gay?" he asked, surprised because he wasn't homophobic and Sasuke knew that.

"No," Sasuke replied. "I know you wouldn't judge me because of that," he added. He still wouldn't meet Naruto's gaze.

The blonde's eyes widened, realizing what was going on, "Is it me?" Sasuke remained silent, instead deciding that the ground was suddenly very interesting. Naruto moved into his space and lifted his chin to make him look at him, "Is it me?"

Sasuke just looked at him, his face for once displaying all of his emotions. He looked almost scared, as if he were going to lose his best friend. The dark haired man still didn't respond and instead shut his eyes in defeat. Naruto surprised him when he took that opportunity to kiss him. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt himself pushed against the back of his car. For a moment he didn't respond out of pure shock, but once he got his sense back he pulled the blond closer and kissed him back.

It was Naruto who deepened the kiss. He let his hands explore Sasuke's body, trying to find the places that would make the man weak in the knees. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to like the feel of his fingers in Naruto's hair, which is where they stayed the entire kiss.

When the kiss broke they both looked at each other for what felt like minutes, but was really only a few seconds. "Yes," Sasuke broke the silence. "It's you," he told him, still breathing a little hard from the intensity of the kiss.

"Good," Naruto grinned. "Let's go back to my place," he suggested between kisses he was leaving on various parts of Sasuke's neck. He stopped as he looked the other man in the eyes and lustfully said, "We have a lot of catching up to do." Sasuke looked somewhat confused at his statement so Naruto explained, "We need to make up for all of the years that I've wanted you." Sasuke didn't say anything, instead pulled Naruto into another kiss, signaling his agreement. It was going to be a long night and neither of them could wait.

**End of this one – you can use your imagination as to what happens next :)**


End file.
